1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to entertainment and, in particular, to a gaming method and system.
2. The Relevant Technology
Games of chance, skill, and entertainment exist in many different formats and are played using a variety of different gaming platforms. Such platforms can include, for example, cards, board games, playing fields, and computing devices.
It is desirable for a game to attract a player and retain the attention of the player throughout the duration of the game.
Thus, a need exists to provide an improved gaming method and system.